


Slough kek Apophis

by BloodMooninSpace



Series: Renegades [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Field Medical Procedure, Medical Trauma, Not So Pyrrhic Victories, Psychological Trauma, kidnapping recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMooninSpace/pseuds/BloodMooninSpace
Summary: Daniel Jackson knows these four walls. This is the glow of the sarcophagus. Why won't Apophis just kill him?---------------------A look at how Renegades splits off Tafkar's One Dimension Removed after chapter 10, or in the middle of chapter 11.





	Slough kek Apophis

The first moment when the sarcophagus opens, when the light is glowing all around him, for just a slice of time Daniel thinks that this is Ra’s ship. For a brutal span of heartbeats, he believes that Jack O’Neill will be right there to pull him free of the box. Apophis loves quashing that hope. 

The moment stretches, and still, the snake hasn’t taken control. Daniel starts to shake.

“Daniel, my husband, do you wake?” It’s impossible --

Sha’re’s face peeks over the box, not as he remembers it; her hair surrounding her head like a halo. Instead, has her hair pulled back, a braid falling over her shoulder. A shoulder hidden by drab olive green BDU’s, like he wore to Abydos, like Jack wore when he came to check out their gate. 

Daniel sits up and looks around. There is a snake on the floor beside the sarcophagus, hacked apart and cut to ribbons. Daniel catches himself reaching for his neck, and can’t stop the self-conscious gesture. There is no mark. The sarcophagus rebuilt him, twice dead and twice alive due to this box. 

“Daniel Jackson, you must come quickly; we need to complete our mission and defend this planet.” Daniel looks to the man that spoke, a man he had only seen in Apophis’ memories. Teal’c, the shol’va.

Daniel looks at the shaking world and realizes that he is the one shaking. 

* * *

Debriefing excerpt, Jackson, Daniel, PhD

> I don’t have any secrets, but I would prefer to debrief with a trained therapist. I will waive patient confidentiality, and you can pass them notes to press lines of inquiry, I just. I don’t think that I can sit for a military inquest. I’m sorry. I know, as a recovered host, that I am probably a very valuable source of intelligence, I’m just. I’m scared, and I just got my wife back, my life, my body. 

 

* * *

Excerpt of mission report, Teal’c First Prime of the Jaffa

> As we had already struck Apophis and his host with a zat’nik’tel twice, killing him, there was no harm in attempting to extract Apophis from his host. Though I had never seen it done, the rescue of Daniel Jackson was in fact, one of our mission objectives. 
> 
> Shau’ri Jackson was most proficient with her combat knife, performing the field surgery. The goa’uld symbiote was extracted. It gave me great pleasure to see the symbiote of the false god Apophis on the floor of his great ship, unattended and flayed apart. 
> 
> While Colonel O’Neill and Captain Carter set charges, Shau’ri Jackson and I guarded the sarcophagus. Upon the completion of the healing cycle, Daniel Jackson arose. He was unsteady, and many times failed to keep track of our conversation throughout our escape. 
> 
> He was able to command Klorel to take a compliment of Jaffa and leave. He was also able to order the second mothership in tight formation with him. We escaped on a tel’tak, with several other rebel Jaffa, my mentor Bra’tac among them. 
> 
> When the charges laid by Colonel O’Neill and Captain Carter detonated, Apophis’ ship was destroyed, and Klorel’s ship was destroyed in the resulting shockwave and explosion. 
> 
> The mission was an utter success. Klorel and Amunet will be in disarray, as they have no means of discerning what defenses this world has. To their knowledge, two Ha’tak were taken out by unknown means. That is no small feat. The safety of this world is temporarily assured. However, it would be in the best tactical interest of your long term defenses to establish defenses. If Captain Carter and her fellow scholars are able to reverse engineer systems from the Tel’tak, I am sure they could learn much. 
> 
> Meanwhile, I petition your leaders to allow SG-1 to return to the field. It is paramount that the Tau’ri show off their strength and might in the wake of destroying a System Lord. Bra’tac and his cadre of Free Jaffa will spread the message far and wide of how the Tauri have taken two System Lords in as many growing seasons. That is a rare feat, even among the System Lords themselves. 

Further military speculation follows, see supplemental materials on Jaffa training, Jaffa martial arts, and Apophis and Cronus historical battle recitations, as far as Bra’tac and Teal’c were able to commit to the record. 

* * *

Daniel ran his fingers over the cement walls, over the rough blankets on his bunk, and savored the ability to touch at his own discretion. He could close his eyes, and open them. When he willed his hand to move, it moved under his own power.

He was confined to base. Colonel O’Neill had apologized but had missed the fundamental fact that even this base underground, with an armed escort, was a larger prison than he had been locked in when Apophis held him trapped within his own mind. 

Supervised visits with Sha’re only, but that too was better than believing her dead. 

Holding hands while they ate, standing near to each other while they talked in her office, and oh her office. 

Daniel had fallen in love with the daughter of the chieftain, groomed to rule, with a wicked sense of humor and a bright, pure laugh. Here, in her office, Daniel falls in love again. He falls in love with the wonder in her eyes as she caresses the spines of his academic collection. He falls in love with the animated way she speaks of their missions off-world. He falls in love with a competent badass of a woman who is clearly out of his league --

And his heart nearly breaks with joy when she tells him how now that she has him back, they can protect the world together. She has a spark in her eye when she tells him about her unique perspective in the field, how the Colonel she calls merely Jack trusts her at his back. 

When medical clears him for intimate physical contact, his MRI clean of any alien creatures or shadow signatures, and no memory lapses, blackouts, or unaccounted for time in his days for the last three months, she kisses him before the doctor has finished speaking. 

“We go back out in the field again tomorrow, my love. Tonight, shall we celebrate?” 

He takes her to bed, and he tells her with his hands, how special she is to him. He presses his desire for her forward when he has his mouth in her most intimate places. And when he ties off the condom and seals it in a container for the docs back at base to check for lingering effects of hosting, he crawls back into bed with her. She holds him as he cries, and they sleep together. 

When her team departs, he is watching from the balcony. She is fierce as a sandstorm, soft as a desert rose. She is his heart, and he waits for her return. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Daniel is not cleared to leave the base yet in The Audacity of Trust, the next piece in this series. However, this needed to cover that arc for his sake.


End file.
